


[podfic] but for the cause

by reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: #ITPE 2020, Angst, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Family, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Grief/Mourning, Healing, Holding Grudges, Leia's complicated relationship with the Force, Podfic, Recovery, pre-episode 8 and 9, the Tragedy of Princess Leia, the skywalker family tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28658106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: The dark side takes its damned share, but it cannevertake from her the cause.(Or: five things Leia Organa haslost; something shekeeps; and something shegains back.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: #ITPE 2020





	[podfic] but for the cause

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chantress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantress/gifts).
  * Inspired by [but for the cause](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5718034) by [newsbypostcard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newsbypostcard/pseuds/newsbypostcard). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
********

**Warnings:** Canonical Character Death, Force-Sensitive Leia Organa, Healing, Grief/Mourning, Recovery, Leia's complicated relationship with the Force, Family, holding grudges, Angst, The Skywalker Family Tragedy, the Tragedy of Princess Leia, pre-episode 8 and 9

 **Music:** [Far Far](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5PpQjwrHWho), as performed by Yael Naïm  
 ****

 **Length:** 00:58:59

 **Download** **Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(SW\)%20_but%20for%20the%20cause_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

OR you can download this podfic compiled as a [**podbook/m4b right over here**](https://reena.parakaproductions.com/podbooks/\(SW\)%20_but%20for%20the%20cause_.m4b) (thanks, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[**paraka**](http://paraka.livejournal.com/), for hosting me).


End file.
